Ultimate Fairy
by Shadowtalon62
Summary: Selena was thrown out of her life into a new one. As she looks for a way home, she becomes the young superhero Seraph. Now she has to fight monsters from her world. She later joins Spiderman and his team to protect New York. Sorry for the not very good summary. T just in case.
1. Oc Information

Name: Selena Shepard

Gender: Female

Nationality: American

Age: 13 (Almost 14)

Civilan Appearance: Selena is at the height of 4'9", has light brown hair that goes five inches below her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. She usually wears a peach colored t-shirt, a jacket with a golden shade of yellow on the outside with a lighter plaid pattern on the inside, jean shorts that stop right above her knee, and a clip with golden flowers that keep her bangs out of her face.

Personality: I have no clue how to describe personalities sorry. You'll have to read the story.

Hero name: Seraph

Hero Appearence: Seraph appears as a sixteen year old instead of her actual age and her height is now 5'4" which I say is a great improvement from her actual height. Her hair became longer now reaching the small of her back and her eyes turned golden. She usually keeps her hair in a low ponytail. Her uniform consists of a white and peach linen shirt that goes down to her thighs, black linen leggings, black armor that covers the right side of her chest and her shoulder, black arm guards, and a few gray belts.

Weapon: Whip (Think of Fleuve d'étoiles from Fairy Tail), Staff (5 foot long black pole with blue rings near the end on both sides), Sword (Cyan handle with intricate silver patterns, blue diamond shaped gem below the handle, the blade itself is flat and 3 inches wide and a foot and a half long)

Powers: Able to change to ALO Avatar, summon wings, use magic from ALO

History: Selena's parents had taken her to visit relatives in Japan when she was eleven years old along with her older brother, Hans who was fifteen. Her aunt bought the game Sword Art Online for the both of them and allowed Selena to play as long as Hans was with her. As it goes in the anime, the game turns out to be a trap and she is later separated from Hans by a powerful monster. She then meets Kirito who helps her learn the basic skils. Selena traveled with him and helped him defeat the game along with Asuna. Instead of being released, she is then sucked into ALfheim Online. In the game she kept Asuna company as a servant, her avatar was also partially programed to be a messenger AI for Oberon, who is also known as Sugo Nobuyuki. After being saved by Kirito, she somehow had been transported into the Ultimate Spiderman universe.

Monster Companion

Name: Haniel

Species: Angelic Bird

Info: Haniel appears as a pure white bird with a few gray spots of his wings. His species is known for their healing magic. He is also able to use wind magic which allows him to somewhat control the wind. He could also make blade of air, kind like a few flying type attacks like air cutter in pokemon.

A/N: Hey everyone, this is Shadowtalon62. I grew bored and decide to come up with this idea for fun. it might not be the best and I will not be able to update regularly because 1. I can't access the Ultimate Spider episodes so I'm going to try my best and 2. I'm actually doing tons of things in my life including school 3. I'm not the best writer in the world. I also have this story on quotev under the name Stardreamer and changed a few things so it works for so don't say I copied. Hope you enjoy this story and please tell me if there is anything wrong.


	2. My Power, My Responsibility

A lone figure sits on the roof of a tall building. The figure stood and stretched before sighing.

"Another beautiful morning, the sun's shining, birds are chripping, and the flowers are bloo-" KABOOM! The person's right eyebrow twitched as an explosion sounded in the street below. "Damn monsters, ruining this wonderful morning and one of my only times to relax."

My name is Selena Shepard, thirteen girl (soon turning fourteen) who just started at Midtown High and secretly New York's newest superhero Seraph. To tell you the truth, I'm from a different dimension where a harmless game went a little wrong but I'm not going to tell you the details of that. For some reason the creatures from my world followed me here.

"Going somewhere?" I said landing in front of the monsters. I flinched a little when I saw them. They were Ruin Kobold Sentinels. Back in that "game" they were the minions of the first floor boss. The victory over the boss was a bittersweet one with a good leader dying. Well, lets stop being depressing.

I sidestepped as one of the Sentinels charged and wildly swung his halberd. I then grabbed his tail as he passed by, tripping him up before stabbing him with my sword. I turn towards the others as he bursted into red shards. The others stared at me in disbelief and then charged.

"Big mistake." I nimbly dodged their wild attacks before slashing back. One snuck up behind me and tried to hit me. "Dang it!" I heard a gun shot before he dissolved into red shards as well. I looked around to find were the gun shot had come from before my eyes landed on a man with an eye patch.

"Seraph, I presume."

I knew who he was straight away. Nick Fury, Director of Shield.

"I see you've handle that monster problem." He said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good right?" I asked and he frowned.

"And caused serious worth of damage in the process." He said.

I looked around and notice the Ruin Kobold Sentinels had caused quite a lot of damage. Oh.

"It was the Sentinels fault to be fair. I think that I'm a good enough fighter." I said.

"Maybe now, but with some training you would be able to do your job more effectively." Fury said.

"Ok, I have trained and I did my job pretty well seeing as I taken care of them."

"I'm serious, Selena Shepard." He said just as I turned to walk away.I froze and then turned to face him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Super spy, remember?"

"So...What were you saying about an offer?" I asked.

"Shield is trying to make the next generation of the greats. The next Captain America, the next Iron Man."

I frowned. "Your point is..."

"First Shield wants to see how you in action. Than we'll see if your ready for 'the catch.' So how bout it, kid? You want to be the next great?"

"The next great?" I thought about it before I spoke up. "I'm not to sure about it..."

"We could also get you home." That sealed the deal.

"Deal, but I turned I need to get school before I get maked as late. I really don't want to ruin my record already. Thanks!" I sumoned my wings before taking off.

As soon as I landed next to the school I changed from my ALOnline avatar to my regular self before dashing off. I was just a hall away. I slammed through the door and got into my seat only to notice that no one was in the classroom. I looked at the clock before slamming my head against the desk. It was 25 minutes before class started.

"Why do I do this to myself?" I once again forgot my clock was set ahead of time. "Ugh."

*Timeskip brought by my idiocy*

Lunch rolled around and I happily started eating. Luckily I brought my own lunch because I really don't trust the school lunch. I played around a bit with my peas, fidgeting every now and then. Something bad is going to happen, I could feel it. Suddenly a wall exploded to my right, flipping a table over but luckily no one was harmed.

The smoke was starting to clear, thanks to ventilation provided by the brand new hole in the cafeteria wall. Through it, I could see three figures calmly walking over the rubble.

"Attention, students!"

The loud and imposing voice drew the attention of everyone in the room, and it fell into an almost unnatural silence. The man who had spoken smirked, enjoying the fear he was instilling. I glared at him shortly before trying to scoot away.

My eyes widen as I saw a fourth figure floating and I stopped. "Your principal has something to tell you," The first man announced, and gestured with one arm. The floating person—our principal— drifted through the opening and into the cafeteria.

"Students! Y-your attention please!" He stammered, terrified, and I clenched a fist at my side. "The school is now under the control of the— the—"

"The Frightful Four!" The only woman in the bunch snarled, stepping forward.

Then a voice piped up from nearby me. "Uh, there's only three of you," A red haired girl pointed out, I think her name is MJ.

" _Quiet!_ " The first one snapped, then the principal was suddenly hurled straight at her. The group ducked as he passed them and slammed into the vending machines at the back of the room, and I spun to see where he had landed, hoping that he was okay. I heard his pained groans and sighed in relief. At least he was alive.

The one in purple armor who had just flung our principal across the cafeteria was the Wizard, a master of high tech gadgetry. These gadgets happened to include anti-gravity discs that allow him the power to levitate things at will.

He wasted no time in tossing even more of the things out where they stuck to tables and chairs and suddenly turned the whole cafeteria into one big floating obstacle course.

While people were busy screaming and trying to dodge the flying furniture, another member of the Frightful Four stepped up— Klaw, a villain made of living sound. He raised his right arm, which, instead of having a hand on the end of it, terminated in a claw.

And as he proceeded to demonstrate, it wasn't so much a claw as it was a 'sonic force blaster'. What does it do?

A pulse of sound emitted from the end of Klaw's arm, shattering several tables, tearing apart a good chunk of the ceiling and destroying one of the support pillars in the middle of the room— not to mention leaving everyone nearby clutching their ears in pain as they tried to scramble out of the way.

And that just left the third member of their little gang— Thundra, who proceeded to smash yet another pillar. I glaced at the ceiling nervously. It seemed to be holding, though. Thundra is, of course, a ruthless woman warrior from an alternate future timeline. Well, that's what I heard.

Lastly was the Trapster who was absent. Though I wonder why the name Trapster. You'll expect him to be more like a guy with variety of traps, not just glue. I heard he got arrested by Spider-Man this morning.

Wizard began speaking again. "Before the Trapster was captured," he announced, levitating himself into the trashed cafeteria, "He learned that _Spider-Man_ attends this school."

My eyes blinked in surprise. What?!

Wizard continued. "And unless he gives himself up, we'll tear this place down, brick by brick." No, school don't die on me! I only just begun... Wizard's words had somewhat of the opposite effect on some of the other kids, who thought that tearing the school down sounded like a pretty sweet idea. One of the guys even cheered, "Yeah!"

Wizard turned his glare on the boy and snapped, "We're serious!" The guy in question flinched, covering his mouth. Wizard smirked at the reaction, before turning his head to regard his companions. "Klaw?" he prompted.

Klaw fired another sonic pulse straight into the ceiling, raining dust and debris onto the students, most of whom ran for cover, screaming. I really needed to help but it's not like I could change into my avatar in the middle of all these students.

Wizard floated past, and I let out a ragged breath. He continued his inspection. "Is he a teacher? A student? …A cafeteria lady?" he added with a chuckle.

Okay, terrified or not, I almost blurted out a protest at that. I mean, Spider-Man is male, you really a women to be him! He's stupid if he thought that.

"Hmm," Wizard hummed to himself, dissatisfied with the continued silence. "They seem reluctant to talk. Klaw," he instructed, "make them listen to reason."

I jerked my head back around to see Klaw leveling his blaster again— but this time, it wasn't a destructive pulse that he unleashed. Instead, the noise level in the cafeteria suddenly ratcheted up to an unbearable volume, making everyone grab at their ears and cry out in distress. It continued to shift, getting higher and higher, to the point of _pain_ , and it was only getting _worse_ —

" _STOP IT!_ " The scream that tore forth from a boy's, Peter I think it was, throat should have been hard to pick up on with all that chaos, but the sound instantly stopped, leaving my head throbbing and ears ringing.

Wizard was suddenly back in front of him, this time truly looking Peter, and I recoiled, realizing his mistake.

He tilted his head as he continued his unexpectedly, though, Wizard started chuckling. " _Definitely_ not Spider-Man," he decided.

That was followed by a growl from Thundra, who took a threatening step towards him. "I'll _crush_ the runt!"

"Don't crush him," Wizard dismissed, but I didn't dare to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Make an example of him," he finished, lips twisting into a cruel smile.

Damn it! I rush forward, pushing him out of the way as a barrage of sound, even more intense than before, shoved me to the ground. The sound was unbearable, who knew that Klaw had this much power. I shut my eyes trying to block the pain.

" _Shut it down, I'll talk!_ " Peter shouted and the noise finally cut out.

Everything was dead silent. My breath was coming in shaking gasps, the ring in my ears still going. I couldn't understand what was happening as I layed there. I slowly opened my eyes as Peter's fingers slide under the edge of a lunch tray. Peter could see him tensing up in anticipation of what he was about to say, and he couldn't help it—his lips twitched into a small smirk.

 _"FOOD FIGHT!"_ Peter bellowed as best he could, before slinging the tray straight into Wizard's face. Hard enough to knock him clean out of the air.

The air was suddenly filled with flying food and trays as the students proceeded to pelt the villains with the remains of lunch. I dodged a few things before running out of the cafeteria. I ran into the girls' bathroom incase anyone else manages to get out. I quickly swiped my left hand's pointer finger down opening up the ALOnline menu.

They want a hero? They're going to get one.

When I came back, I could see that most of the cafeteria was destroyed. I scanned the scene, and the first thing my eyes caught on was Klaw. The living soundbot had cornered a group of students, and as I watched, he aimed his sonic blaster at them.

I wrapped my whip around Klaw's blaster; just as he was getting ready to fire, I tugged. The movement caught the villain completely off guard— the blaster went off in his own face, staggering him. I decided to help the process along by plowing his face into the floor. How lovely.

I then glanced up at the kids, who looked like they were somewhere between scared and star struck. I gestured to one side. "Get out of here, get someplace safe!" My urging seemed to do the trick, and they scrambled to get their feet under them before darting away.

Turning, I searched for a new target; I still couldn't entirely rely on my hearing, so I had to go by what I saw— only to see Thundra lifting a kid by his throat. My eyes narrowed.

"Hey!" It took a moment for her to realize that someone was talking to her, I ran up to her before kicking her in the face. "Pick on someone your own size!"

I turned to Wizard who was facing most of the crowd. I grabbed first item in my inventory, a ball of spider web. I threw it at his face drawing his attention towards me.

"Spider-Man. Finally." The Wizard pulled the webbing away from his helmet and activated a cam. "Engaging target now, Octavius- wait."

He looked at me and notice I wasn't Spider-Man.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"Some random girl trying to be a hero."

That's when Spider-Man showed up, slamming the man made of living sound into a pillar. "Aw, you got started without me? I mean, this party was in my honor, you'd think you could have waited." Spider-Man joked as he dodged one of Klaw's sonic strikes.

He then notice me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Look, I'll introduce myself later, but right now let's deal with these guys!" I said before focusing back to the fighting.

xxx

The fight ended pretty okay except for the fact that someone got a full on blast from Klaw. Right now I had just followed Spider-Man into the hallway where he kicked Wizard

"Spider-Man!" A voice said.

"Gyah!" I squeezed Spider-Man in surprise of the sudden appearance, but then let go out of embarrassment. It was just Flash. I met him earlier in the day, he was bullying some boys in my class but I put a stop to it.

What was more frightening though, was the way Flash was looking at us. He looked... thrilled. "I'm your biggest fan!" he insisted, pulling open his letterman jacket to reveal a shirt with Spider-Man's mask design on it. "Let me help you!"

"Sure thing, 'number one fan'." Spider-Man popped open a locker. "Step in."

I almost busted up laughing right then and there— Flash did it without question. In fact, he was wearing a hopeful smile. "Now what?"

Affecting a serious tone, he pointed a finger at him. "Wait for my signal! Jump out, and we'll surround them. Remember— wait for my signal." And with that, he closed the locker on his face.

"That was completely immature." I said.

"I know, but it felt so good!" He said.

Before I could say anything else, I felt a nervous feeling someone approaching us.

" _Hah!_ "

The guttural cry had me spinning, only to see the cafeteria doors explode outwards as Thundra smashed through them, still covered in bits of webbing. She ran into the hall, whirling around, and was shortly followed by Klaw. A moment later, Wizard floated out from behind a corner to join them.

"Where are they?" Thundra demanded.

At that point, we weren't exactly in the hall anymore. As soon as we seen Thundra and Klaw come bursting in, we jumped up to the ceiling and tucked ourselves into an air vent.

Something seemed to catch their attention, but it took a moment for me to realize what it was, since my ears were still ringing— police sirens.

Thundra growled, clenching her fists, but Wizard held up a warning hand. "We're not being paid to fight cops. Let's go."

And watching them from the air grate over their heads, there was nothing we could do, except let them go.

"Phew, that was a close one." Spider-Man said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing there was the vent above us." I said.

"By the way I didn't get your name." He said.

I smiled. "I'm Seraph."

"Nice to meet you." He said


	3. Starting With a Trial

**Shadow: Sup everyone, sorry for the long wait I've been busy with school. I mean seriously why do I have to deal with this** **onslaught in the form of homework and projects?**

 **Serena: *rolls her eyes* Come on you stupid author, you acting dramtic over nothing. I've been here the whole time and you didn't work on this story at all.**

 **Shadow: Alright, alright, I may have been a bit over dramatic and I actually kinda forgot to work on the story. I'm sooooo sorry.**

 **Serena: Just finish this stupid author's note already and I might forgive you.**

 **Shadow: Thank you almighty Serena. *Sparkles appear* Anyway I will answer a question I got from a reader.**

 _ **Saiyaman54: Will Peter pair with Seraph?**_

 **I actually put the part about her squeezing Spiderman because thats a natural reaction for me. When startled I usually use the nearest person kinda as comfort thing/shield. Though I'm not sure having a relationship, maybe when Serena is a little older like 15. It kinda depends on how I'm going to write this story. Personally I suck at writing relationships because I have never been in a real one myself, all of mine kinda faded away like they never existed. I'm might as well start a poll on who should be paired with so cast your votes down in the comments.**

 **Shadow: If anyone else has questions don't be afraid to ask in the comments and you can also send ideas that I'll think about writing. Now do that disclaimer Serena!**

 **Serena: *sighs* Shadowtalon62 does not own Ultimate Spiderman or Sword Art Online, otherwise the 2nd season of SAO would be so much better.**

xxx

As Serena headed back home she stopped by one of the stores who had turned to the Daily Bugle on TV.

"Watch out, New Yorkers! Our new hero in town, Seraph is the angel of New York, today she saved a school from super criminals, who were attacking innocent school children, unlike the masked vigilante known as Spider-Man. Believe me, ladies and gentlemen, it gives this humble commentator less pleasure I imagine to say I told you so. It is the opinion of Daily Bugle Communications, that the police should issue a warrant for Spider-Man's arrest. And that nothing less than deadly force should be employed in the pursuit of Spider-Man."

Serena sigh at the criticism that the news reporter was giving to Spiderman.

"Tadaima." She said as she came into the house. Her 18 year old brother popped out from the kitchen. Hans who had been in the same situation as her in ALfheim Online, had also came into the same universe. The only thing is that he lost almost all of his avatar data. Strangely, he managed to keep his max cooking skill.

"Serena, are you okay? I heard there was trouble at your school." He has keen interest in Spider-Man, which made her smile. He doesn't think Spiderman is menace like John J. Jameson.

"Those villains never touched me, Hans" Serena said. But she wish she could say the same thing about some of the other students.

"If we had Norman Osborn's money, I'd put you in private school immediately." He said.

"Yeah that would be nice." I said.

Though she have been in Midtown High for only a few months, Serena's grades were _pretty_ high.

 **Serena POV**

After having dinner, I was in my room thinking about Fury's offer of becoming the next great.

I know I did agree to it but now I'm doubting myself. What if I wasn't good enough? A minute later, I quickly changed into my avatar and flew above the city, until I found the Helicarrier. As soon I was close enough, a few turrets appeared and started blasting at me.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Just avoiding the blasts was hard enough, along with fighting the urge to destroy the ship's defenses. Fury would be upset if I did that along with the fact it'll probably cost a ton of money for them.

"Beskytt meg skjold av lys!" I chanted before diving toward the Helicarrier, the spell took effect as a pale blue shield appeared around me as the energy blasts were absorbed into it.

As I grew closer to the airship the turrets deactivated and Fury came out.

"Seraph, reporting for duty, sir." I bravely said.

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D, Seraph. Hope you survive the experience." Fury said and that made me nervous.

"Your joking, right?" I asked, but he didn't answer me.

xxx

I soon find myself in a large training room along with Spider-Man.

"Oh, hey again!" I greeted to the spider themed hero. "Fury invited you too?"

Before Spider-Man could reply blue visors started glowing surrounded the two. The lights turned on to reveal that they were surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. robotic soldiers, all staring down at the two heroes waiting for the order to attack.

"This exercise will gauge your efficiency against superior numbers," Fury explained over the intercom. "Disable all attackers, you have 60 seconds. F.Y.I, Captain America did it in 10."

"Easy peasy," Spider-Man said.

"Nothing is ever easy." I commented before summoning my staff. "But at least this would help me sharpen my skills."

xxxx

 **3rd POV**

With that, the robots began their attack. One of them tried to smash Spider-Man, but unfortunately missed the hero as he jumped out of the way. While in the air, another robot smashed into the arachnid hero and pinning him to the ground, then they began piling him unfortunately.

Seraph quickly knocked aside the robot's surrounding her before going to help him, but she was soon swarmed by more. One threw a powerful punch that the fairy hero just barely managed to block with her staff.

"That was a close one." She muttered as she quickly moved out of the way before stabbing her staff through it's chest. As she continued to fend off the enemies Spider-Man crawled out from under the pile robots.

"This is more humiliating than Parker family game night," Spider-Man said. Seraph looked at him strangely as she dodged an arm aimed toward her. Spider-Man quickly got into action, punching through the chest of a robot, which fell to the ground before shutting down. Suddenly, one of the robots shot out its arms at Spider-Man, catching him off guard. It wrapped around the web-clad hero before sending a wave of electricity coursing out of the arms into his body shocking him. Seraph saw this and immediately replacing her staff with a sword and rushing in.

"Sverd dans!" She shouted as twenty swords appeared floating behind her. She slashed through the arms of the robot as the floating swords made short work of the bot (1). The machine exploded leaving the swords behind. Spider-Man looked between the robot and Seraph in shock.

"I didn't know you could do that."

She shrugged before muttering a spell. "Forsvinn mine kniver." The swords disappeared with flashes of light.

Suddenly small floating orbs were making their way to the two heroes. They tensed before going in opposite directions. There the orbs split up into two groups going after them. This first group went after Seraph. She looked behind her as she ran to see the orbs closing in. She looked ahead to see she was about to hit the wall. With quick thinking, she jumped to the side before rolling into a crouch position to look to see the orbs about to make contact. Raising her arms, she quickly chanted a spell before dodging the spheres. Seraph glanced back to see the two explode with green slime going everywhere. She shivered in disgust at the sight

Her attention then turned to Spider-Man. Just like her, he was being chased by a group of orbs. He had jumped in the air as they chased him, dodging one before latching onto another. As he and the orb flew in the air, Spider-Man noticed the orb beginning to beep before the blue light on it turned red. Spider-Man's eyes widened at this.

"That's not good," he said as the orb exploded.

The explosion knocked him right on the wall of the room. Not only that but he was also covered in the slime that Seraph saw. A second passed as Spider-Man peeled off the wall before falling to the ground. On the wall was an imprint of his body in the slime spatter.

He lifted onto his knees before he looked under himself in the direction behind him only for his eyes to widen. There a group of three robots and two orbs were heading right for him. He immediately got up and started fiddling with his web-shooter.

"Where did S.H.I.E.L.D. tech put the web controls?" Spider-Man said to himself. Seraph broke her gaze and ducked as another orb attacked. Kicking off the ground, she then landed on the head of robot before destroying it.

xxx

In the bridge of the Helicarrier, Fury was watching the entire exercise via video monitor. He chuckled a bit at the sight of the two heroes having somewhat trouble with the robots. He couldn't blame them, they were still rookies. Fury, however, wasn't the only one at the moment. There were three others, two boys and a girl. They are White Tiger, Luke Cage, Iron Fist.

"I finished this thing in under 20," Iron Fist commented.

"I completed mine in under 18," Luke added.

"There is no discipline in his fighting technique," White Tiger said. "He's just thrashing around hitting things. But, Fury says he's good for the team."

"Don't forget about our fairy friend," Luke brought up. "She's doing good so far."

"She is trying to be versatile," White Tiger said. "But whenever that web-head is in trouble, she rushes to help."

"Why is Fury testing new candidates?" A male voice said. "I didn't approve this." This came from Nova.

"Look who thinks he's still in charge," White Tiger cracked at the young Nova Corps member. "That's so cute."

"If Fury thinks I'm going to lead those two in battle…" Nova said.

"In your dreams you're the team leader." Luke shot back as he pushed Nova shoulder.

"He and his friend are rough around the edges," Iron Fist spoke up. "But not without potential."

"Yeah, but he named himself 'Spider-Man'," White Tiger added. "How sad is that?"

"What were he supposed to call himself?" Luke asked.

"Something cool that didn't scream, 'Hi, I have low esteem and identify with bugs.'" She answered. "At least she has a cool name. Though it's interesting how she chose something that meant angel."

"You know what they say about a book and its cover, dude." Iron Fist said.

"Dude, I'll clean this Helicarrier for a month if both of them make it." White Tiger offered.

"Toilets, too?" Iron Fist added.

"Toilets, too." White Tiger repeated a reply.

"You're on," Iron Fist said holding his hand out, along with Luke and Nova.

"I'm in." Luke spoke up.

"Me, too." Nova added with a hearty laugh.

With that White Tiger high-fived them, sealing the deal for the bet they made.

xxx

Serena/Seraph POV

The exercise came to a close. Spider-Man tossed aside an arm as a holograph of Fury appeared next to him.

"Next." Spider-Man said ready for more action. I giggled a bit at the spider hero's determination.

"Web parachute test, red button." Nick said with a smirk. "See you two tomorrow." With that the hologram faded away.

Spider-Man sent a questioning glance at me before he asked, "Parachute test?"

Just as he said it a hatch under him immediately opened up. He fell through with a scream to my horror. Without hesitation, I immediately jumped through the hatch after. The hatch exited out under the Helicarrier where Spider-Man and I fell downward to the city below. To say the least it was a very high drop.

I would have laughed at his scream if we weren't going to go splat. Quickly thinking I activated my wings before catching up with Spider-Man. "Hang on!"

"To what!?" he shouted. "I'm falling to my doom here!"

"Just press the the red button!" I yelled irritated at how he was acting.

He immediately pressed the red button, a string of webbing shot out from his webslinger before it formed a parachute above. Spider-Man sighed in relief as he slowly began his descent to the city. He looked at me who had grin plastered on my face.

"Well, looks like it's time for me to go." I said as I gave him a two finger salute. "See you tomorrow." With a burst of speed I quickly left him behind and made my way home.

xxx

 **I a** **pologize again for not working on this story. I've have been doing alot and hope to actually start working on this on my freetime again. I now (do not) have a plan! So have ea nice day and thanks for being so patient for this chapter.**

 **(1) - This was inspired by Blumenblatt which is a magic attack used by Erza in the anime Fairy Tail.**

 **Translations**

 **Tadaima - I'm home.**

 **Beskytt meg skjold av lys! - Protect me shield of light!**

 **Sverd dans. - Sword dance!**

 **Forsvinn mine kniver. - Begone my blades**


	4. Author's Note

Hey, everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy catching up with school work and working on projects. I will continue to work on this when I have the time. Also if you would like to know I have a Tumblr account under the name renastar that I use for fanfictions and drawings. I'm sorry again and I hope you can wait for the next chapter. Bye.


End file.
